O caçador Cinzento
by Petrus Heligan
Summary: Porque quando tudo parece perdido, é quando mais se acredita na fé ! Pois mesmo que eu ande pelo vale da sombra, tu estarás comigo..." Um novo caçador surge para equilibrar o nosso mundo 3 temporada


**Estilo : Songfic**

**música Iced Earth : The Hunter **

**NA:Prólogo da 3° temporada, contém spoilers e versoes alternativas de alguns acontecimentos, visto que essa temporada ainda nao terminou quando eu escrevi esse texto e a idéia para a continuação dele.**

**O Caçador Cinzento**

Ele corria desesperadamente, pois sabia que foi encontrado e de alguma forma "ele" não descansaria até matá-lo. Olhava para trás com tamanho pavor que as batidas do coração eram como marcações para seus pés continuarem a pisar velozmente no chão enquanto ele olhava para todos os lados a procura "dele"

_**Uma força da luz, um anjo;**_

_**Enviada pelo tempo para destruir...**_

Sabia que o que tinham feito desafia a vontade do mais alto ser do céu, mas a liberdade era tão doce e reconfortante que a mera lembrança da prisão o fazia sentir ódio pelo seu destino. Sabia que muito dos seus irmãos estavam usando os humanos como brinquedo, os maltratando e disseminando o mal e a morte por onde passavam...

_**Vingando-se dos demônios**_

_**Desce uma força angelical**_

Então eles acharam que a Terra seria o seu parque de diversão, talvez uma nova morada assim que escravizassem aqueles seres frágeis chamados de humanos, mas que tinham em igualdade a maldade e a bondade em seus corações.Mas o que eles não contavam é que se existia o portão do inferno, existia também um portão do céu aonde os cavaleiros da luz poderiam vir a este mundo.

_**O céu enviou o caçador**_

_**Sua missão é crucificar**_

A lenda "dele" ter descido a terra se tornou real conforme veio recebendo notícias de outros "companheiros" seus morrendo pouco a pouco; muitos achavam que eram alguns caçadores humanos que tinham sorte e conseguiam enviar de volta um o outro da sua espécie, mas quando surgiu o boato que os restos de seus companheiros eram encontrados nos locais de morte, coisa mais tarde confirmada por um amigo seu que investigava sobre as mortes misteriosas, trazia a real certeza que o seu temor tinha se transformado em realidade. A maior ironia é que ele era filho de Azazel com uma humana, ascendeu aos céus quando provou sua completa lealdade ao céu quando ajudou na caça dos anjos rebeldes e no dilúvio.

_**Exterminar os infernais**_

_**Sua descendência é uma força demoníaca**_

Azazel sabia que um dia ele iria vir para destruí-lo, mas não se importava com isso, pois achava que tinha mais poder do que ele, afinal era seu pai! Infelizmente "ele" não pode completar sua missão pessoal que era destruir o seu pai graças a uma família de humanos que com muita dor e bravura em seu caminho conseguiu obter tal feito, mas agora tinha uma nova missão; Destruir os demônios que infestavam a terra e o seu segundo líder: Asbeel.

_**Descendo do céu**_

_**O anjo jurado para destruí-lo**_

O vento soprou forte e Talmaiel parou de correr e procurou o caçador, mas apenas ouviu o fino uivo que o vento fazia, por causa da tempestade que se aproximava. Viu um homem de sobretudo a dez metros dele, seu capuz cinzento lhe tampava o rosto, mas Talmaiel sabia como ninguém que era "ele", o guardião cinzento , que vinha cobrar o que ele devia.

- Quanto tempo não o vejo...

- Sim, já faz tempos; é uma pena que você tenha escolhido esse lado...

- É; realmente me arrependo...

- Se você se arrepende aceitará seu destino sem lutar?

- Não mude o significado de minhas palavras, sei que o que me reserva é pior do que o inferno caso eu aceite meu destino.

- então prepare-se ! Pois eu lhe darei a redenção!

- estou pronto; "the Thunder".

Trovão era o seu apelido entre os caídos, por utilizar um golpe poderosíssimo com esse elemento, também era uma comparação já que ele vem direto do céu ; rápido e mortal.Nesse momento a chuva caiu e pode se ver no céu trovões abafados pelas nuvens que faziam o céu brilhar em diversos pontos.

_**O caçador, o trovão**_

_**A fúria dos céus vindo para a Terra**_

O trovão era um dos mais altos guerreiros do céu, apesar de ser eventualmente discriminação por ser um "plebeu", termo colocado quando não se é totalmente anjo. Ele transformava tudo isso em mais força e lealdade a que tanto jurou a Deus, que lhe confiou uma missão quase que eterna, mas que se feita com muita fé terminaria algum dia. Quando o portão do inferno foi aberto ele viu a chance de cumprir mais rapidamente sua missão, não que ele tivesse ficado feliz com o que aconteceu, mas se o fim dos tempos estava perto de se profetizar, ele seria aquele que iria contrariar a profecia e destruir todos os amaldiçoados.

_**Ela fez um juramento, com fidelidade**_

_**A destruição está por perto**_

Thunder sacou uma arma e atirou aonde Talmaiel estava, mas este se desfez como fumaça segundos antes das balas o atingirem.

- É, eu me esqueço que você não é um jovem caído... Talmaiel, aquele que escapou do dilúvio e das espadas dos anjos vingadores. Sentenciando você eu provarei a eles o meu valor, fazendo o que eles nunca conseguiram!

- Você sabe que eu não faço mal a ninguém, utilizo um corpo morto e apenas quero viver nesse mundo; porque então me caça enquanto a outros que destroem o mundo que o todo poderoso criou?

- Porque você estava perto, estava no meio do meu caminho e também é um deles.

Thunder procurava ouvir de onde vinha a voz, ao mesmo tempo em que usava o seu poder de sentir os almadiçoados. Talmaiel veio do lado direito tentando garrá-lo,mas Thunder rolou e assim que parou sacou as armas e atirou, mas Talmaiel tinha sumido nas sombras...

- Eu sei onde você está!

Thunder correu até a esquina da caça e sacou de suas costas uma espada e cortou a escuridão, o nada. Talmaiel havia esquivado do golpe com um mortal sobre a cabeça dele, mas sua roupa foi rasgada; assim que ele caiu no chão direcionou um chute , mas Thunder defendeu com a espada!Em um rápido contragolpe Talmaiel chutou mão que Thunder segurava a espada, fazendo com que ela caísse no chão;mas Talmaiel abriu a guarda com esse golpe e era tudo que Thunder queria!Deu um soco em cheio no rosto dele, que escorregou alguns metros no chão molhado.

- Você vai ver porque sou chamado trovão...

Em um rápido gesto a mão de Thunder se envolveu com faíscas elétricas que rodopiavam freneticamente. Talmaiel olhou para a espada que estava no chão e se jogou na direção dela para pegá-la , nisso Thunder correu para pegar a espada, mas Talmaiel jogou um jato de fogo contra ele e tudo que ele pode fazer foi se esquivar, rolando para longe já que esperava que com esse movimento ele pegasse a espada.

- Com saudade dos velhos tempos, amigo?

- Jamais!Não quero sujar minhas mãos novamente, mas você não me deixa escolha!

Segurou a espada firmemente e foi em direção de Thunder que observando a sua mão brilhar , lançou um raio em Talmaiel , que foi lançado para trás e largou a espada.Thunder caminhou lentamente para a espada e a pegou, colocando-a de volta em suas costas no largo sobretudo que vestia;olhou para Talmaiel que se ajoelhava de dor diante de poderoso golpe.

- É hora de pagar por seus pecados

- Eu apenas queria ser livre...

- Diga isso ao juiz!

- Nãooooooooooooooooo !!

Talmaiel correu em direção de Thunder , que fez o sinal da cruz; com isso um trovão veio e caiu em Talmaiel, que parecia estar desaparecendo lentamente até que se suas cinzas ficaram no chão enquanto o som do trovão ecoou por aquele lugar

- Não adianta gritar mais, Talmaiel.Até agora foram doze demônios em três meses, ainda falta muito , mas não vou desistir!Pois quando todos eles forem exterminados, eu enfrentarei o maior de todos os malditos; Lúcifer...

_**Para ser o espinho nas costas do diabo**_

_**Para enfraquecê-lo para a luta final...**_

* * *

_**Petrus Heligan**_


End file.
